Haunted Head Ghost
Lunch Lady's Head (also known as: Head Ghost "머리 귀신", Haunted Head, Haired Head Ghost, or Lady's Haired Head Ghost). Overview Only appears in Main Building Area 1 and Main Building Area 2. Her appearance is a female Asian adult head with long black hair, pale skin and distinguishable look in the eyes (her texture can also sometimes appear inverted). She cannot be seen when you look at her directly, but becomes better seen the closer she is to the edges of your field of view (edges of your computer screen). She is around you as soon as you hear the sound of scratching cement (also often described as knife sharpening or paper tearing). The louder the sound, the closer she is: Once she has spawned, she is free to roam around the map, constantly aware of your location and is always slowly following you. Once she reaches you, she inflicts damage and chuckles: (although at the first encounter in Main Building Area 2, instead of chuckling, she says "Where are you?" in what is thought to be the voice of the lunch lady as described in "School Ghost Stories (12)"): 'School Ghost Stories (12)' :"Find My Body :It was so hot that summers day; I could hardly breath. The cicadas were crying so loudly. The bridge connecting the new building and the main building was supposed to be finished over the summer holidays. I could see that the workers didn't want to do it but they were getting paid more than they required, so they kept working. :Because of the heat that day, the chief let the workers have a nap from their work. During the worker's naps, some of the scaffolding collapsed. The workers were in the middle of their nap, so they didn't take notice. The chief was furious and started to yell at the workers, but they just pretended they were still asleep. :The chief, still yelling, walked over to the fallen scaffolding to put them back up himself. All of a sudden, the yelling was cut off. It was silent. The workers became scared. :The chief and the rest of the workers gathered around the decapitated lunch lady who was struck by the scaffolding. Both jugular veins were cut, so there was tons of blood spread across the ground. The stream of blood from the veins would be pouring out for minutes. :From that point, the workers began working a lot harder. Their brains seemed to have switched on finally. Everything was perfect, but there was one problem. The lunch lady's head was missing. :The chief and the workers didn't want any trouble, so they all agreed to chuck the headless body into the cement. No-one knew about what they did, but them. :The construction of the bridge was delayed after what happened that day. Many of the workers were injured soon after the incident. The last worker was killed in a faulty pulley accident on the 4th floor. His body was minced, but the head was unharmed. The chief killed himself later on because of the constant hauntings around the school. :After the construction was finally completed, the woman's head was found in a flower patch at the start of the term." Category:Ghosts